pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Celebi And Joy!
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 13th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Synopsis Ritchie, after saving a Pokémon Center from being demolished, visits an old Nurse Joy, who speaks about her past. Ritchie is sad the Pokémon Center would be demolished one day, but a Celebi appears and sends Ritchie into the past, to see what happened to Nurse Joy's friend, Nick. Episode Plot Ritchie and Sparky came to a town and a truck spouts out smoke, causing them to cough. As they try to find a place to stay, Ritchie asks a man where the Center is. The man, staying close to a shrine with a Celebi statue, gives Ritchie directions, but warns him the place will be torn down soon. At the Center, an old Nurse Joy tries to protect the place, refusing to go. A young Nurse Joy comes out and the workers claim the mayor had told them they have to tear down the place today, even if it was promised the next week. The workers' Pokémon decide to hold the women, but Ritchie has Sparky attack the Pokémon, whose workers command them to attack Ritchie. Ritchie sends Rose, who uses Double Team. The Pokémon attack Rose's illusions and bash into each other. Ritchie sends Zippo, who uses Flamethrower and along with Sparky's Thunderbolt, the Pokémon are defeated. As the workers flee, the Nurse Joy-s are pleased Ritchie helped them out, while someone is watching them all. Ritchie comes inside and is told the Nurse Joy-s will have to leave the Pokémon Center tomorrow. The younger Nurse Joy is saddened by the fact tomorrow, the elder Nurse Joy - her grandmother - has her birthday and celebrates 75 years of Pokémon Center's existence. It is told they will have to live under the office tower. Grandma shows Ritchie a picture of the town, which now is a city of skyscrapers and concrete. It is also said Celebi lived here, who protected the forests. Grandma remembers the day when she met Celebi - on the day of the opening of the Pokémon Center - the day when she also lost her friend, Nick, in a landslide. Later, Ritchie rests, fearing he is unable to stop the Pokémon Center from being torn down. A light glows in Ritchie is room, forming into a Celebi. Ritchie is astounded he and Sparky are seeing an actual Celebi, who points at the drawer. Sparky opens the drawer and Celebi takes out an object - a statue of Celebi. Celebi starts glowing and, after a moment, Sparky and Ritchie find themselves outside, in a forest. A girl is hanging on a cliff and Ritchie pulls her up, along with Ponyta. Later, the girl admits she wanted to pick some flowers for Celebi, who lives in the forest. She decides to place it on a shrine built for Celebi. A boy, Nick is repairing the shrine's doors and greets Joy. Ritchie remembers seeing the statue, when the man gave directions to the Pokémon Center. Nick admits he is not quite the handyman, since the doors are still broken, but Ritchie remembers Nick was lost in a landslide. Joy notices Ritchie has odd clothes and believes he is a traveling trainer, which she wants to be as well. Nick, however, replies he just helps out his father. They arrive at the Pokémon Center, which has not been finished yet. Ritchie remembers about the 75th anniversary of the Pokémon Center - Joy asks Ritchie if he will come to her birthday party and the opening of the Center. Ritchie confirms he will, but since he does not have anywhere to sleep, Nick invites him into his house. Later, as Ritchie and Nick sit at the table, Nick admits he and his father traveled far before settling here. Nick's father finishes making the desk and soon, they will have to leave. Ritchie reminds Nick of the party, but his father thinks Nick is too shy and has a crush on Joy. Nick denies that, starting to blush. At night, Ritchie watches Nick carving a wooden statue of Celebi to give Joy so she remembers him by. Ritchie thinks Nick should tell Joy how he feels, but Nick thinks it is unimportant, since he is leaving town. Someone is knocking at the door. Nick's father opens the door and a man reports Joy is gone. Nick has an idea and goes with Ritchie, out in the rain, to the shrine, where they find Joy, unconscious. They take her inside a tree hollow, but fearing she may catch a cold, Nick goes to find his father. However, thunder strikes and hits a tree, starting a fire. The shrine is on the fire, so Nick tries to put it out. Joy wakes up and sees Nick is trying to protect the shrine. Thunder goes to strike at the shrine where Nick is and Joy and Ritchie run to rescue him. However, a force block off the thunder, and the one that protected the children was Celebi. Celebi flies off and Nurse Joy thanks it, promising to become a Nurse and run the Pokémon Center. Next day, Joy celebrates at the party and thanks Ritchie for helping out setting the tables. Joy wonders where Nick is and Ritchie remembers seeing him last night. Ritchie checks out in the Pokémon Center and finds the statue of Celebi inside the drawer. Remembering Nick had a landslide, Ritchie rides off on Ponyta, seeing a landslide behind him. Nick's father, on the road, notices his son is sad, but his son does not want to go back to the party. Ritchie catches up with them and gives Nick back the statue, claiming Joy would appreciate if he'd personally give it to her. Nick fears if he admits his feelings, Joy would laugh at him. Ritchie reminds Nick also saved Joy, seeing her unconscious and thinks Nick could ask Joy, for she may feel the same way about Nick. Nick decides to do that, so his father turns the cart around. Before leaving, Ritchie notices a huge landslide, which could've crushed Nick and his father. Nick comes back at the party, wishing Joy happy birthday and giving her the statue as present. Joy accepts the gift, confirming she likes him. Ritchie is glad Nick has succeeded. A light appears and forms into Celebi, touching him and transporting him back in time. Ritchie finds the workers at the Center and protests against its demolishment. An old man informs Ritchie they are renovating the building, Nurse Joy and her grandma arrive, confirming the old man, Nick's words. Nick claims as the mayor, he'd never allow the Center to be demolished, surprising Ritchie. Ritchie realizes he and Sparky changed the past, while Nick thinks he had met Ritchie before. Everyone watches as the light forms into Celebi, who flies up in the sky. Debuts Character Nick Trivia *Ritchie reads the title card. *Music from Pokémon The Movie 2000 - The Power of One was used when Ritchie was talking to Ritchie's Pikachu (Sparky) about the Pokémon Center's memories. *This episode's name is a pun on Pride and Joy. Gallery Ritchie searches for the Pokémon Center PC013 2.png Nurse Joy-s try to stop the Center from being demolished PC013 3.png The workers' Pokémon attack PC013 4.png Ritchie sent his team to protect Nurse Joy-s PC013 5.png The grandma shows Ritchie the picture when the Center was constructed PC013 6.png Ritchie and Sparky notice some light PC013 7.png Ritchie encounters Celebi PC013 8.png Ritchie tries to pull up Joy PC013 9.png Joy thanks Ritchie for saving her PC013 10.png Ritchie meets Nick PC013 11.png Nick aspires to be a carpenter PC013 12.png Nick decides to give Joy the present before setting off PC013 13.png Sparky and Ritchie watch the rain PC013 14.png The shrine is on fire PC013 15.png Celebi saved the group from lightning PC013 16.png Ritchie notices the landslides PC013 17.png Nick doubts he should return back to Joy PC013 18.png Nick gives the present to Joy PC013 19.png The demolition of the Center has been stopped PC013 20.png Nick, Joy and Ritchie look at the Pokémon Center }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes directed by Hiroaki Nishimura Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears